Bunny Girl
by Ninja Gaijin
Summary: Kallen Stadtfeld appeared as a bunny girl waitress on the first episode of R2. This story speculates about her days just before she and the Black Knights attempted to recover Lelouch’s memory as Zero.


Kallen Stadtfeld appeared as a bunny girl waitress on the first episode of R2. This story speculates about her days just before she and the Black Knights attempted to recover Lelouch's memory as Zero.

Disclaimer: Code Geass and its characters are property of Sunrise and I do not own them, nor do I do this for profit. Any similarity to actual people, names, and/or events is coincidental and unintentional. This story contains situations and scenes not suitable for minors so if you are not yet an adult then stop reading.

Comments? Ideas? Requests? I would welcome them; contact me at email listed in profile. Enjoy your reading.

--

Bunny Girl

A Code Geass fanfic

By: Ninja Gaijin

--

KALLEN STADTFELD/KOUZUKI KAREN

I slowly sat up on the messy bed, looking off my shoulder, to see that Britannian bastard putting his trousers back on. Another day at 'work'.

I could hear my skin and muscles protesting his touch then. He must've thought he could show his superiority in such a primitive manner like that. Animals are like that, aren't they?

When males of herd animals clash, the victors usually asserted their dominance by mastering females of the vanquished.

That is the law of nature, they say. That is what their emperor taught them.

And I am one of the vanquished.

I am an 'Eleven'. They stripped us of our dignity—twice. The world was told that the Japanese was no more. Nothing more than numbers—numbers of nations and races conquered by that animalistic empire, driven by laws of the subhuman.

Yet I, too, am Britannian…

Being half-breed had always been a curse ever since humans began to divide into groups and tribes. To me, at my current predicament, it had the practical drawback of making me rather, um, desirable to Britannian patrons of the Tower of Babel. Along with it came jealousy from the other—Eleven—girls and more work. Of the despicable type.

How did it happen?

How come I, who had been kicking Britannian military ass one-odd year ago in my Guren Mk. II, sunk so low to become some bunny girl in this vice-ridden monolith?

I used to console myself by saying I temporarily lost a great deal of my sanity when I found out who Zero was. Having a major part of your worldview turned on its head, twisted, ripped apart and spat out like that is just… evil.

Having no one to turn to after said worldview became broken didn't help, either. Ougi, Tamaki, Toudou, Diethard… everyone either was arrested or at large, and at that time, I thought the Black Knights were no more, as Zero, no, Lelouch was taken to Britannia.

I couldn't possibly return to my previous life… I had already exposed myself to Milly, Rivalz, and who knows how many other Ashford students. I'm pretty sure I have a bounty attached on my head, but at that time I was too devastated to notice… I'm curious myself about why they never managed to capture me during the months I wandered about aimlessly in the ghettos, almost losing my mind.

It was such cruel irony when the ones that got me first were 'talent scouts' for the Tower of Babel casino. My past rebel self would have been able to take them down and escape to fight another day, but at that time I had resigned to fate, thinking that our struggle had been crushed for good, and there was nothing left to do but surrender. If only there were Zero at that time, giving me orders on what to do…

Zero…

Lelouch…

Perhaps I should have suspected him. He was a master chess player, after all. The keen strategist. The one who moved and sacrificed his pawns to capture the enemy king.

I am his pawn. I moved by his orders.

And I must admit, I'd do anything to be able to hear his orders again.

Maybe that's why I have been putting up. It's true that at first, I resigned myself to say that I'm doing this just for my keep and as a rather safe haven for a fugitive. But I am afraid that deep down, I might actually enjoy my current employers' orders and commands… just because I miss his orders.

Zero… Lelouch… what have you turned me into?

Or was it just my own nature that he discovered? That I am predisposed to hear and obey?

I must add that to the questions I would ask if I see him again. That and whether he had used that special power of his to create whatever effect on me.

The time would come. But not now.

Now I need to clean myself.

--

KALLEN STADTFELD/KOUZUKI KAREN

I stopped to stare at the object sticking in my cleavage. The keepsake from my Black Knight days. Guren Mk.II's ignition key.

I made a habit of sticking it there, just to keep it near my heart, always reminding me that there will be a time I would plug it back in Guren Mk.II, grab a Britannian Knightmare Frame, and force it to explode to bits.

For now, it is still an incongruous article in this degrading ensemble, my daily working uniform, this ruby-red bunny suit. The main piece, the corset, was stiff and designed to flaunt. I've had enough trouble keeping decency during my daily waitress rounds, not to mention avoiding patrons who constantly try to cop a feel. I've lost count of the times I had costume-related accidents at the casino; of course, nobody seemed to mind but me. The silly rabbit ears were not that bad compared to the corset; at least the ears, and the collar and cuffs, just stay there.

I pushed Guren Mk.II's key in to hide it from view, holding it as my talisman in this humiliating tribulation, and I saw my face for the last time before I begin another workday. I saw a face with red lips, pink eye shadow, and blush… made to look older and trashier with all those make-up, a face that was mine and that was not me. I regretted a little that there was a good chance that this would be the face Lelouch would encounter when he sees me again after so long, but I'd overlook that if I could just return him and all of us into the way things were.

Because I had known that the Black Knights had survived. One year after Zero's capture, its partisans began to reassemble. Urabe rallied the survivors. Diethard had opened contact. Even the mysterious C.C. had resurfaced.

We only need our leader back. And any time now, Lelouch would show up at the Tower of Babel casino for a chess match against Britannians. Just like the strategist he was—Zero. Just like the strategist he would be.

And I will be his pawn.

I was powerless. But no longer.

END--START CODE GEASS R2 EP.1

--

AUTHOR'S NOTES

I rarely write anime fanfics, especially ongoing anime, because I'm usually slow-paced & canon-obsessed, which makes it hard to keep up. But Bunny Girl!Kallen is too hot a fanservice to be left unexploited, and I have fallen for her charms as well (Code Geass R2 makers: JUST AS PLANNED!). This fanfic is particularly inspired by a fanart of bunny girl Kallen, which I hope to portray successfully in the first few paragraphs. Please send all feedback, suggestions, flames, angry threats etc. to my email or you can leave reviews using the site's review functions.


End file.
